Officer copafeel
by HappyGirl1980
Summary: Grissom feels one of the Detectives is to hands on with Sara but she doesn't seem to mind. Whats up?


Sara squatted down taking pictures of the blood spatter that covered the road. As she stood her lower back throbbed with pain. Looking at her arms she noticed the hair standing on end. While she had been busy working she'd failed to notice the cold desert night but now she recognized the bite in the air.

"I'm all done here Griss. Do you need help processing?"

"No Sara why don't you take your camera and the bullets Nick collected back to the lab. Nick can help me process here."

Nick hearing his name lifts his head "Gee Grissom thanks buddy."

Smiling Griss shakes his head. "I'm sorry Nick, did you want to go back to the lab and process all fifty bullets from this drive-by?"

"No man I'm good."

Grissom watches Sara gather everything preparing to leave. In truth he was glad to have an excuse to send Sara back to the lab. He hated having her on the street in these gang filled neighborhoods because her squatting bending form kept many of the young urban males glued to the sidewalk. As she approached the crime scene tape an officer he didn't know raised the tape for her.

"Here you go Sara. I know I can't carry the evidence for you but can I at least open the car door for you seeing as both your hands are full."

Juggling her kit, camera, and four bags of evidence Sara smiled distractedly grateful for the assistance. "Sure the keys are in my front right coat pocket."

Grissom watched as she nodded her head giving the young cop silent permission to reach in and grab her keys. Gill could feel his pulse accelerate as the young cops arm brushed down the side of Sara's body then reached into her coat pocket. The cops hand lingered in her pocket much longer than Gil felt the job required.

"Thanks Tom." Sara said after placing the evidence in the back of her Tahoe. She reached out her accept her keys back.

Smiling Tom slowly placed her keys in her hand brushing her fingers with his. "Owe Sara, those finger are ice. Wait a sec I have just the thing."

Tom ran to his car and returned carrying a familiar Starbucks coffee cup. "Here, green tea this should warm you to your bones."

"Tom you need that more then me I'm going back to the nice warm lab you're staying out here in the cold." Sara extended the tea back to Tom but gazed at it longingly not just thinking of the warmth but the high levels of caffeine it contained.

"Sara I southern man hot blooded by nature this cold doesn't bother me."

Sara felt herself smile normally she wouldn't respond to these lines but she had plans for this man. "Well uh thanks then."

Tom smiled eyeing her retreating form with apparition "Never let it be said I let you leave my presence unless you were hot."

"Watch it Tom." Sara grumbled back good naturedly.

"Oh now you're hot and bothered I'm doubly blessed." Tom mocked placing his hand over his heart.

As she sped away Grissom turned to glare at the young officer. Turning to Nick he asked "Who is that?" His tone was ice.

"Oh you haven't met officer cop-a-feel?"

"Officer what?"

"That is Detective Tom Lancaster. He a resent transfers from Texas and so far the only thing I've seen him try to detect is how to get into Sara's pants."

"What!!?"

Nick groaned internally realizing he shouldn't have said that. Sometimes he forgot that even though Grissom didn't appear to have the right he considered Sara his own personal property. "I'm exaggerating but he always around to offer her his assistance. She had to explain he couldn't carry the evidence. You would think a detective wouldn't need an explanation on chain of custody."

"I'll talk to Brass." Grissom smiled let's see how Tom felt after Brass finished with him.

"Oh I offered to do that for Sara she said and I quote "He's harmless"."

Grissom sent one last glare at the officer before returning his full attention to the scene. Everyone was always saying he could get away with murder if he wanted to. Of course in was just a hypothesis until he actually performed an experiment. I wonder if Tom would volunteer to help with the advancement of science.

Csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi

Sara squatted inside a huge green garbage dumpster she had been processing most of the night. Grissom was in the alley as he watched a cop car pull up holding a very familiar officer.

"Good evening Doctor Grissom, Detective Brass sent me hear to pick-up Sara. We have a female victim at the PD that needs to be processed and Sara is the only female on shift tonight."

"Sara are you about finished in their?"

"Yeah Griss I'm done now." Sara said as she climbed up to the top edge of the dumpster. "Want to grab these samples."

She as prepared to jump down from the dumpster's rim Sara pushed her weight forward but at the last second Tom appeared hands grasping her waist. With her momentum already moving forward there was nothing Sara could do but allow the Tom lift her down. He suspended her for moment midair before gently placing her on her feet.

Grissom saw red opening he quickly crossed the alley to confront the detective until he noticed the look on Sara's face. Smiling to himself he leaned back on his heels waiting for hurricane Sara to erupt.

"Oh my God are you insane? I'm fitly." Demanded Sara.

"I'm into dirty girl's Sara." Tom smiled falling into their normal banter.

Grissom growled under his breath. It was bad enough having to watch her flirt with half the lab now he had to ad this guy to the list.

"Dirty girls try covered in possible biohazards? I've been processing that garbage for hours." Sara asked half stunned

"Uh…"

"Do you know what people throw away in Las Vegas? Then it boils in the heat for days?" Sara voice was raised and she eyed him like he was insane.

"Uh………….."

"God you didn't even glove before you touched me." Sara said this while she quickly stripped off her blue coveralls and placed her own disposable gloves into an evidence envelope pausing to sign the seal. Reaching in her pants pocket she handed Tom hand sanitizer. "Use this right now."

Tom couldn't believe she was talking to him this way.

"Have you had you're Hepatitis shots?" She questioned. When she saw him try to wipe his hands on his pants she screamed. "Stop its air drying that kills the germs."

"Hey Griss?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Sara?" He would not laugh. Grissom had to repeat this over and over again as he watched Sara in full germ mode attack the officer.

"I'm going to check his hands. If he has any broken skin can you call Doc Robison and ask for a prophylactic antibiotic?"

"Sure Sara, no problem."

"Well?" Sara said expectantly to Tom.

"What?"

"I need to see your hands?" Not wait she reached forward and grabbed them. She examined them careful back and front looking for even the smallest skin tare. Satisfied she released his hands. "Those seem okay but you had better sanitize one more time." Earnestly she looked up at him. "You can never be too careful about microorganisms."

"Sure uh we should be going." Tom asked cautiously not sure how to take this encounter.

"Bye, Griss."

Csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi

Much latter that day Grissom watched Sara pace.

"Can you believe Tom?"

"Huh?" Asked Grissom momentarily distracted when Sara began rubbing lotion into her arms.

"Can you get anymore disgusting than touching those gross coveralls with your bare hands?"

"Pretty gross." He agreed trying not to stare as she switched to rubbing lotion into her legs.

"I had this plan for him and now it's ruined." She said sighing starting to lotion her other leg.

"Plan?" Grissom looked up abruptly. Exactly what kind of plan did she have for Tom?

"Yeah I was vetting him for Nick."

"Nick?" Asked Grissom confused.

"Yeah ever since Warrick got married Nick's been left without a guy to pal around with. I thought maybe Tom would be a good friend for him. You know the whole Texas thing."

Grissom beamed that explained why Sara had been so nice to this guy. I wonder how Nick would feel about her trying to pick up men for him. "That's uh sweet Sara."

"Yeah well its all for not now. You just make sure Brass never brings that man to a meal with the group."

"Yes, Sara." Grissom said smiling that put a nice end to detective cop-a-feel.

"I'm serious. I refuse to eat with that man. Ug." She shuddered. "Considered his hygiene?"

"Yes, Honey now come to bed." Grissom said as raised the covers beckoning her over to the bed.

"Sorry." She said crossing the room and slipping into bed next to him. She snuggled next to him lower her mouth to his.


End file.
